


The Evolution of Rolling Thunder

by rayofsun936



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, ROLLING THUNDER, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsun936/pseuds/rayofsun936
Summary: They meet at a park, in the middle of a game. Noya rolls straight into Ryuu screaming like a banshee all the way down.I used to be afraid of thunder stormsLiar!And then he does it again in the middle of practice. And this time, it’s not as dumb. This time Ryuu’s eyes water a bit in admiration.Ryuu blinks and Noya is on top of the hill standing tall and proud with lightning creating the perfect back drop. He roars Noya’s name up the hill, drowning out the following thunder.AKA the evolution of Tanaka's feelings towards Noya
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Rolling Around

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my first thunderstorm of the year
> 
> Now beta'ed by the Amazing [sarahenany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany)

They meet at a park, in the middle of a game. Ryuu thinks he’s getting the hang of it. It’s simple really. You just roll down the hill trying to knock as many people down as possible. Like he said, simple.

The highest record so far is three. Ryuu knows he can beat that. The trick is knocking down Iwazumi, who is the reigning champ of standing strong. Ryuu is proud to say that he has only been knocked over twice.

He gets into position, planting his feet firmly on the ground. He refuses to let Daichi knock him over a second time.

Except it’s not Daichi standing at the top of the hill. Instead, a small short kid is scanning the scenery below, selecting his targets. His eyes lock on Ryuu’s. Not that he can tell, he can’t exactly see the kid’s eyes, but Ryuu knows.

Daichi calls out for the kid to roll, and roll he does. Straight into Ryuu screaming like a banshee all the way down. Ryuu solidifies his blooming friendship with the ground.

“Dude! You suck at this game!”

“Do Not!”

“Do Too!”

“Do NOT! I’m The Rolling Champion!”

Ryuu can’t help but laugh. This pipsqueak is the rolling champion of human bowling ball? Yeah, right! You need to knock down at least more than one person to win the game. Obviously!

Ryuu blinks and the kid’s on top of the hill with the same analytical stare.

Again Ryuu plants himself firm, becoming one with the ground… to the point where he becomes so one with the ground he swallows a mouthful of dirt. He’s just glad there aren’t ants with this one.

He separates himself to find out everyone has become one with the ground with him. Even Iwazumi!

“Dude! You rule this game!”

“Told ya!”

Ryuu decides right then and there that this kid is amazing.


	2. Thunderstorm

“Did ya hear?”

“What?"

“It’s gonna storm tonight!”

“Tonight!?”

“Yup! A Big One!”

“Dang it!” Noya shouts as he slaps his head. “I forgot my rain boots at Grandpa’s!”

Ryuu can’t help but stare at how red Noya’s forehead is turning.

Neesan pops her head through the door way. “Got it covered, Yuu! Had your grandpa drop ‘em off a half hour ago.”

“Neesan!”

“I know, I know.” She waves them off. “Now go wash up, dinner’s in five.”

* * *

Thunder shakes the house, and the lights flicker before deciding to stay on. “Wow, that one was intense. Wasn’t it, Noya-san?”

“You bet, Ryuu,” Noya replies behind a stack of pillows. “I hope our fort holds up.”

“Of course it will. It’s reinforced with the couch cushions! Those are unshakeable.” The couch cushions tilt with the next clap of thunder before proving Ryuu right. “See!”

The lights go out.

“Nope!”

Ryuu digs around for his flashlight: he knows it’s around here somewhere. “AAHHH!” His excitement at finding it is overridden by the shock of Noya’s face appearing less than three inches away from his.

“Good. You found it! Let’s go!”

Ryuu blinks and he’s gone.

By the time he fixes the couch cushions, because they might be storm proof but nothing is ever Noya-proof, and jammed his rain boots on, Noya is already outside. And bootless. Go figure.

“Come on, Ryuu!” The rest of his name gets drowned out by another roll of thunder.

They engage in a game of flashlight tag, changing and bending the rules as they go.

* * *

“I used to be scared of thunderstorms.”

Ryuu swings his flashlight accusingly towards Noya. “Liar!”

Noya’s laugh is swallowed up by yet another round of thunder. “Truth!”

Ryuu’s one with the ground again; luckily he doesn’t eat mud this time. They wrestle till Noya bumps his nose against Ryuu’s forehead. “Oww!” Ryuu’s cackles drown out the next round of thunder.

“Idiots! Get back in here before I kill you!”

Ryuu immediately scrambles to his feet. Neesan is not one to cross. “Come on, Noya! Race you back inside!”

He looks behind him to see Noya, illuminated by Neesan’s industrial-grade emergency flashlight, his neon pajamas the only splash of color against the stormy sky. His hair is plastered to his face with rain, and he’s grinning towards the heavens. Noya is a waterlogged 80’s angel and Ryuu is ecstatic that Noya chose him as his best friend.

* * *

They miss school the next day, due to an endless chain of sneezes.


	3. Rolling Thunder

When Noya finally comes back to practice he tells Ryuu that he’s got a secret while stretching his bruised arms towards the sky. Ryuu demands the secret be told, but Noya’s lips are sealed with super glue on this one.

So, he waits, really needing to know this secret of all secrets.

The secret is revealed with a flurry of movement and a scream. Hinata jumps with enthusiasm while Tsukishima loses his composure with Yamaguchi. Ryuu shocks himself that he agrees with Tsukishima for once. It has to be one of the dumbest things Ryuu has ever seen Noya do. Who names a normal volleyball technique? Especially with a name like that! Sadly, Noya is that person.

* * *

Dateko is imposing, walking around and blocking out the sun with their oversized bodies. Well they won’t block Karasuno this time!

They are finishing up their receiving drill when—

“Rrrooolling. Thuuunderrr!! Again!”

The whole gym is silent, and all eyes are on Noya. Including Dateko. That’s right. They better watch out, cause Karasuno is back with a vengeance. But why does he have to come up with such stupid _names?!_

* * *

And then he does it again in the middle of practice and this time, it’s not as dumb. This time Ryuu’s eyes water a bit in admiration. His best friend is the coolest.

* * *

Ryuu really thought his days of becoming one with the ground were over. He disappoints himself when his teeth try to bite into the wooden floors of the gym.

This time a “Rolling Thunder W” took him out. Or was it “Double”? Ryuu didn’t exactly have time to catch what was being shouted due to being preoccupied with the task of being run over. He struggles to find his footing. Since when did the gym floors get so slippery?

Ryuu blinks, and Noya is at the opposite end of the gym, getting in position to receive Asahi’s jump serve.

“Nishinoya! Tanaka!”

Why does he keep getting yelled at? It’s not his fault his best friend keeps dragging him into his messes. Not that he minds. He’ll stick with Noya to the end, stupid names included.


	4. Lightning and Thunder Rolling Across the Sky... and Ground

Ryuu is taking them on a picnic. He insisted. Yuu admits that it’s not a bad picnic.

The sun is shining brightly against the sky without a cloud in sight. They are unfolding the picnic blanket on top of a soft grassy hill accompanied by a woven wicker basket. There is edamame, mellon-pan and meat buns and Yuu can’t help licking his fingers clean.

Once all the food is eaten they spend hours running around the park, trying to figure out who can come up with the best parkour course.

They take a break after Ryuu stubs his toes and make their way back to the hill to have him reveal a whole ice-chest of Gari-Gari-Kun popsicles… and they’re Soda Flavor!!

Yuu doesn’t give them a chance to melt. He kind of feels bad that Ryuu only got two, but it’s Gari-Gari-Kun! And Soda Flavor! So, really Ryuu should have planned better if he wanted more.

He drifts off to sleep with Ryuu by his side, letting the sun keep them warm in the cool breeze.

* * *

Yuu sputters back to consciousness.

“Ryuu!” It’s hard to see through the torrential down poor. “Ryuu!!”

Lightning streaks across the sky and he spots Ryuu only a few feet away.

“NOYA-SAN!!” breaks through the current round of thunder. Yuu has to wait till the next round of lightning to find Ryuu again. When the time comes, he finds Ryuu’s face less than three inches away from his own.

“LETS RACE DOWN THE HILL!” He hopes Ryuu can see him nodding. The thunder competes against Ryuu’s “READY? SET? GOOO!”

He rolls down the hill sooner than planned, thanks to a shove from Ryuu, reaching the bottom once the thunder stops. Yuu spends a few seconds to regain his bearings before whipping around to yell at Ryuu about how to properly start a race, rule number one being you don’t push your opponent into an advantage.

Lightning lights up the park and Yuu sees Ryuu taking a running start before rolling down the hill himself. He hears Ryuu’s shouts of laughter accompanied by thunder.

Yuu ends up on the ground again. They wrestle at the bottom of the hill. Ryuu manages to pin him down.

“Noya,” raindrops race down Ryuu’s face onto his, “be the lightning to my thunder.”

Lightning threatens to shatter the sky into fragments. Yuu can feel the thunder trying to tear him into pieces.

He shoves Ryuu off him, trying to comprehend his best friend's words. He understands the confession: that part makes sense. What doesn’t make sense is that Ryuu labels him as—there’s a hand over his mouth.

“I know you think you’re thunder. You’re loud and I can always find you by your voice.” Thunder starts rumbling in the background. “But you are constantly moving. Before I know it, you’re gone. Poof!”

Yuu can’t believe what he is hearing through the thunder.

“Noya?” He sees Ryuu’s sincerity during the next lightning strike. He hears “Yuu?” through the thunder, clear as rain.

If Ryuu wants him to be lightning, then lightning he shall be. He pecks Ryuu's nose before dashing up the hill.

Ryuu blinks and Noya is on top of the hill standing tall and proud, the lightning creating the perfect backdrop for this moment. He roars Noya’s name up the hill, drowning out the following thunder.

He catches his breath as they stare into each other’s eyes, lightning bringing out shades he never noticed. A clap of thunder accompanies Noya’s lips against his.

They have to wait for the next flash of lightning to see each other’s smiles. They drown out the thunder with their screams of joy as they roll down the hill, together.

At the bottom they hold each other close, foreheads touching, letting the sound of falling rain swallow them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! *jazz hands* :D
> 
>   
> [tumble](https://rayofsun936.tumblr.com/)


End file.
